


The Security Guard

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- A Day in the Life of... [5]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Heist, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: The fourth(chronologically) in the "A Day in the Life of" series, "The Security Guard" chronicles the day in the life of The Security Guard of the museum. When the time comes for the end of the shift... An unexpected visitor drops by the museum.Directly Ties To:A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, Part 1: Just the Beginning, Chapter 17: Where' we goin'?https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227438/chapters/50756962
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- A Day in the Life of... [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Security Guard

"Have a good day at work, Daddy!" The little girl yelled. She then ran across the foyer to her father.

"Oh, I will, Baby Girl. You have a good day too, with Mommy. Alright?" The man had bent down to eye level with the little girl.

"I will… Mommy said that you were a 'superhero'!" The little girl had grabbed her father's shoulders with both of her hands.

"Oh, she did, now?"

"Yes! She said that you protect the museum from bad guys!" The little girl's face was SO serious...

"Well, I am a Security Guard… But I don't have any superpowers, Baby Girl."

"Yes you do! You're the greatest, Daddy, in Arda!"

… The Security Guard and his daughter laughed for a moment. They then hugged each other before the Security Guard would leave for work. On his way out of the house, he and his daughter had one last exchange…

"Now listen, Baby Girl. When Mommy gets out of the shower, you behave while she makes dinner, alright"

"I will, Daddy! When will you be home?"

"Just after Sol comes back up. Nothing ever happens… Well, on any night, honestly… but definitely never on a Tuesday night! Have a good night, Baby Girl! Daddy loves you!"

… The Security Guard then got in his automobile and left for the museum. Luckily, it was only a few minutes drive, as his shift would begin shortly…

…

"Yep… another night of 'superheroing'!" The Security Guard quipped… After having walked the same, uneventful station for the past eight hours… The Security Guard was ready for the end of his shift…

…

… The Security Guard had finally reached the end of his ten hour shift… He was making his last rounds in his station, and then he would punch out for the day…

CRINK! TITCH! CRASH!

"What was that!?" The Security Guard exclaimed. He then began walking towards the direction of the sound… It had sounded like something had slid, and then shattered?

As the Security Guard was advancing towards the sound, he was sure to stay along the walls- as hidden as he could be. The Security Guard could then, finally see, along the far side of the opposite wall, broken glass... He pressed a button on his communications device... The glass pieces were scattered about, and a nearby display stand had also fallen over…

"Well how did that happen?" The Security Guard questioned. He crossed the hall, to the opposite wall. He got as close as he could - to see the damage - but he also made sure to try and stay as hidden as he could - Incase of assailants.

"The item's gone?... A mask, wasn't it? I'm pretty sure there was a mask…" The Security Guard began thinking out loud. He surveyed the scene…

"So we have a missing mask, a knocked over stand… where did this glass come from?"

… The Security Guard then looked up towards the roof… One of the many glass roof panels had been broken…

"Oh my Eru…" The Security Guard then grabbed his communications device, and he radioed to the Security Office, "Base come in. Base come in. We have a breach. I repeat, we have a breach!"

… The Security Guard then began advancing down the hall, passing the fallen display…

"Base, do you copy?"

"(Static)... Hey(static)... Get out of(static)"

"Base? Base, what's going on!?"

"(Static)... Get(BOOM!)..." Another voice then came through the line as clear as if they were standing beside the Security Guard, "(Static)... Well, hello there, you… Who is this?"

"Who are you!?" The Security Guard defiantly returned.

"(Static)... My name is Klaw… And I'll be out of your hair in no time… Do you have hair?"

"Of course I have hair!" The Security Guard proclaimed. "But thats- Listen, you need to turn yourself in now. This doesn't have to happen this way. What have you done to Sarge?"

"(Static)...Is that the bloke that I just put a bullet in?"

"You what!?"

"(Static)... Yeah, he didn't look like a reasonable man… But you, Security Guard… You seem like you've got a good head on ya shoulders. Am I right?"

"I'll take you down myself!" The Security Guard threatened. "What are you doing this for?"

… The Security Guard began making his way to the Security Office… He was now on a mission to end this himself…

"(Static)... I'm doing this for a metal- that you've probably never even heard of, Security Guard. And it's going to make me a lot of money (sinister laughing)."

"I don't think you're going to be able to enjoy that money." The Security Guard taunted. "I've already pressed the emergency button on my comm. The authorities are already on their way… But I'm coming for you first."

"(Static)...(laughing) Well, if you must… But I'll have you know two things… One, I'm already on my way out- as we speak. I've got what I've come for (laughing). And two, if I see you, mate… I'll put a bullet in you. Just like I did you precious, Sarge (hysterical laughing)."

… "Sarge," the Security Guard said to himself. "I've got to see if he's alright."

… The Security Guard then, finally reached the Security Office. He found Sarge laying face down on the ground, behind the desk. The Security Guard rushed over to Sarge. He kneeled down next to him, and pulled back on his shoulder… The bullet had hit Sarge in the stomach... But Sarge was still alive!

"Sarge, don't worry. I've already called for help. Here…" The Security Officer had removed his uniform shirt, and began applying pressure to the wound. "Don't worry, Sarge. Just relax. Stay with me..."

…

"How's he doing, Doc?" The Security Guard asked the paramedic. The paramedic had just checked on Sarge, and had now returned back inside of the museum- to meet with the Security Guard.

"He's going to make it. Thanks to you! If you hadn't pressed the button when you did, then applied pressure, and kept him awake… Well… You saved his life. Well done, man."

"Well thank you, but really- I was just doing my job," the Security Guard said.

"Well, just so you know… There's quite a few reporters out there that are chomping at the bits to talk to you. So prepare yourself… You're a real hero, man!"

…

The Security Guard then had to face a crazed horde of hyper-hysterical reporters, that were bombarding him with questions, and praises ad nauseum… After surviving THAT nightmare though, The Security Guard was finally able to get back to his home. As he pulled up into his driveway, his daughter ran out of the front door to greet him…

"Daddy! Daddy!" She called.

The Security Guard parked, and then stepped out of his automobile. "Good morning, Baby Girl! I missed you so so much!"

The Security Guard's wife then appears in the front door threshold. She called out, "Oh my Eru, honey! I've been so worried!"

… The Security Guard had kneeled down once again, and he was almost tackled by the force of his little girl jumping into his arms…

"It's ok honey. I'm fine… And Sarge is going to be fine, too! I'm sorry to worry you both."

"I wasn't worried, Daddy!"

"You weren't?" The Security Guard looked puzzled.

"Of course not! I knew that you was a superhero, Daddy. I told you!"


End file.
